Let's Go to the Fair!
by sweetascandi29
Summary: Rukia get's really bored one day and asks Ichigo if they can do something together. Ichigo refuses at first, but gives in later on. While they're at the fair, Ichigo realizes things he has never seen in Rukia and ends up having a wonderful night with her.


A/N: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ;) ENJOI!

Let's Go to the Fair!

"Ichigo, I'm bored."

"K, that's great." I replied back at Rukia while doing my homework.

"Hey, you're supposed to say 'Ok, let's do something.'"

"Yah? Well, I didn't."

"C'mon…please? Anything. It's too boring to watch you do homework."

"If I do something with you, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"Yup!" Rukia said excitedly.

"Okay, let's go out somewhere."

"K, but no promises on leaving you alone afterwards actually." Rukia said, very fast before running out the door to get her coat.

"Hmph, Midget." I walked out the door and grabbed my coat by the front door.

"So where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"

"How……how about the fair?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"What fair?" I asked confused.

"There's a fair down at town! C'mon! We just have to go! Please?"

Rukia begged with her adorable face on.

"Uh…yah, sure." I said.

"Yes!" Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me down the road. We got to the fair and ordered like ten tickets. All money on me. Psht.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked, completely bored.

"How about the arcade games"? She asked staring at the arcade games in wonder. Before I could answer, she was already half way there.

"Wait up!"

"Aw man. Ichigo you try." Rukia said, giving me the red ring that had to go around a bottle to win.

"Um, sure. Gimme." I took the ring from Rukia and tossed it. Ha, I made it.

"Yay, nice job Ichigo!"

"What would you like,Sir?" The man running the game asked.

"Um…" I saw Rukia looking at the chappy longingly. "I want the chappy." Rukia stared at me with a smile.

"Here" I said, sticking out the super sized chappy and avoiding her eyes.

"Thanks Ichigo!"

"No problem. So what's next?" I asked her, badly wanted to be done with this.

"What's that wheel thing rotating, Ichigo?" Rukia questioned, looking high up in the sky.

"That's a Ferris wheel, Idiot."

"Oh! Looks like fun! Let's go!" Before I could agree, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the Ferris wheel still clutching her chappy. We gave the host two tickets and hopped on.

When we got to the top Rukia said, "Wow, this is awesome. I can see all the pretty lights and the tiny people. This thing is amazing."

"Yup, real cool." I said, looking at Rukia. I never really noticed how soft and dark her raven colored hair was, how radiantly violet her eyes were, and how nice she looked in her bright purple dress that complimented her eyes.

We went through the whole thing twice because Rukia insisted and then we got down. Just in time for the fireworks. BOOM! Rukia looked up shocked.

I smiled and said, "C'mon, Rukia, the fireworks are starting!" I grabbed her by her hand this time and pulled her to a spot right under the bright colorful fireworks.

"What are these exploding lights?" Rukia asked me, staring with awe at the colorful lights in the sky while sitting close to me.

"They're fireworks. Pretty, huh?"

"They are." Rukia replied.

After fifteen minutes the last of the fireworks exploded and people began to head out home after all the fun.

"Well, we better get home now. Show's over." I said, and grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her up.

"Hey, Ichigo?"  
"Yah?" I asked her, staring at her vibrant violet eyes.

"Thanks for taking me here. It was awesome" Rukia said with a smile.

"No problem." I said with a smile of my own. What she did next shocked me. She leaned up on tippy-toes and kissed me on my cheek.

"C'mon let's get home." She said. So we walked hand in hand back home after a night we'll never forget.

A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked this sweet and cute story of IchiRuki. I really enjoyed writing it and I hoped you liked reading it. Please review. :D ICHIRUKI


End file.
